


Liquid Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, mildly graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened was after the Eclipse Gate was destroyed. Their lives were complicated as it got. Their lives were constantly on the line, their schedules were different and their feelings were conflicted. Holding each other close was easy, simple. </p><p>One-shot Gray x Juvia x Lyon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Hearts

Lyon hadn’t seen his fellow pupil in the better part of a decade. The ice mage’s guild, Lamia Scale, was one of the first groups to embark on a search mission to find Tenrou Island. He was also one of the last members of his guild, or of any guild for that matter, still searching for them seven years. He often would take time off in between missions to assist Blue Pegasus as Ichiya and his team flew Christina around the outer limits of Fiore.

His fellow guild members never fully understood the loyalty he held to Fairy Tail, but they respected Lyon and the missing guild enough to help out if and when they could. Lyon himself didn’t understand entirely. Perhaps it was his inability to say no to a challenge, or a disbelief that the stubborn Gray Fullbuster could have let himself die so foolishly. Deep down, Lyon wondered if it had anything to do with Gray being the only family he had left.

Three years after Tenrou Island, Lyon ran into Ultear and Crime Sorcier while on a solo mission.

_Lyon’s head throbbed as if fifty Vulcans had pounded it in. Although he had managed to take down an entire dark guild by himself, he had overexerted his magic in the process. His vision slowly ebbed back as a distinct ringing in his ears subsided. A woman’s face came into sight._

_“Ur—” he moaned in disbelief. Was he dead?_

_The woman gasped slightly, her mouth twisting into a light hearted grin that betrayed the pain and melancholy in her eyes. She chuckled softly as his vision improved further._

_“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Lyon, but Ur was my mother. My name is Ultear,” she explained._

_“I thought you were dead,” Lyon rasped, fighting the urge to look into her eyes. He quickly realized that he was being held by her on the forest floor. It was dusk and light was fading fast. Normally the ice mage would’ve questioned the circumstances and amount of time he had laid unconscious, but he was too weak and too baffled to care._

_“Well I probably would be by now had it not been for Meredy—” Ultear motioned behind her to a young woman with pink hair waving as she stood next to a hooded man. “—And Gray for that matter.”_

_Lyon’s frowned deepened at the mention of his old friend “I’m not sure if you’ve heard but Gray—”_

_“Is missing, yes I know,” the time mage huffed. “Meredy and I saw the destruction of the island ourselves. With everything that came to pass there, I doubt Acnologia was able to wipe everything off the face of Earthland.”_

_“We know they’ll turn up eventually,” Meredy interjected cheerfully._

_The silver haired wizard smirked, his spirits lifting slightly. “If only it were that simple.”_

_“But it is,” Meredy argued stubbornly. “Bonds like the one Fairy Tail has with each other don’t break so easily.” Her smile and confidence warmed Lyon’s heart, renewing his faith in his former comrades._

He had been on a mission when he received correspondence from Hibiki about a possible lead. The ice mage rushed home as fast as he could. Although a half day’s journey from where his mission had been, by the time Lyon step foot in Lamia Scale news had spread through the entire guild: Fairy Tail had returned. 

The moment he walked into Fairy Tail’s guild hall, it felt as if his life had been flipped on his axis. Lyon’s gaze fell on the most stunning woman he had ever encountered, Juvia Lockser. He would later find out that his first impression of her was identical to Gray’s. A sense of hidden power and grace underneath her unassuming bravado, that and the belief that their magic would complement each other perfectly. Seeing Gray for the first time in seven years, however, had a different effect on the older man. It felt as if he could finally stop holding his breath, like his soul had found its way home. 

Attempting to bet Juvia’s membership had been a bit short sighted on the older man’s part. He knew the water mage had to be treated with the utmost respect and if Gray couldn’t give that to her, then Lyon would. Unfortunately, neither of the other two saw that. Gray tried to evade both of them as much as possible while in Crocus. As much as Juvia’s rejections stung, it riled up Lyon to see Gray so apathetic to her feelings. Or at least to pretend that he didn’t see her affections. When he lost to Gray and Juvia during the Battle Royale of the Grand Magic Games, Lyon felt a severe pang of jealously. The worst part, however, was that he didn’t know who he was jealous of. Their attack was brutal but it brought him a feeling he hadn’t thought possible since his parent’s death: completion. 

The first time it happened was after the Eclipse Gate was destroyed. The rawness of having felt himself die was so much that he felt like he could barely move. Lyon had offered to walk them back to their hotel after Sherry had come to grab her cousin. Gray hadn’t seen a point in arguing with him. They slowly crept through the moonlit streets of Crocus. None of them uttering a word. Juvia and Lyon were on either side of Gray, their arms wrapped around his shoulders with a gentle firmness that proved he was real. That he was still alive. 

Gray for his part had his hands gripping their outer shoulders. Still trying to make sense of everything he had seen and felt. Lyon, being the smug gentleman that he was, offered to take them up to their rooms. Juvia insisted that darling Gray be put to bed first. The ice mage in question didn’t protest, that was answer enough for his friends. 

The room was pitch black as they entered. The others were all downstairs drinking their troubles away, thankfully. Wendy was out like a light in her own bed, but neither she nor Carla were light sleepers. Juvia was the one to fix Gray’s bed, gently nudging him down onto the mattress. Lyon looked on with a half-hearted sneer and sorrowful relief in his eyes. He hadn’t forgotten how much he had mourned Gray’s death, even if only for a minute. The pair was hesitant to leave him. Before they could walk out of the room, two hands caught theirs.

Looking back, Gray had sat up. His hung and his eyes downcast on the floor as he mumbled “don’t go.” 

She and Lyon looked at each other in shock. The (now) younger ice mage never openly asked for anything, much less comfort. 

“Are you sure darling?” the woman whispered as she knelt down next to him. 

The man managed to bring his eyes to her level. They were nearly invisible underneath the fringe of his raven hair, but the streams of silent tears were evident to even his friend a foot away. Juvia’s eyes welled up again at the thought of losing him. Her resolve to make her beloved happy was now two fold. She quickly kicked off her shoes and her outer layer of clothing, motioning for Lyon to do the same. He gazed at her as if she had grown a second head, ultimately deciding that both she and Gray deserved his utmost cooperation. 

As quickly as he had gotten undressed, Juvia had pulled him down onto the bed. The fit was tight for three people, but none of them seemed to mind. Juvia huddled onto one side of Gray, her hand reached across him to link hers with Lyon. Despite their previous encounters, she felt like she could trust him. Lyon accepted her touch with delight as he moved closer to envelop them both in his arms. 

That was the first night since Tenrou Island that Gray didn’t have nightmares. 

When he arose a few hours later, dawn had just begun to crack. Looking up from his bed, the younger man noticed that no one else had come up since last night. They were most likely still drinking. He snorted to himself, the thought of a drunken Natsu was scary to say the least. More importantly, Gray realized he had woken up because of how unusually warm his bed had been. Thinking back to the night before, he had asked Lyon and Juvia to stay. He hadn’t meant in his bed exactly, but gazing down at the water mage and back up at his old friend made him feel inexplicably safe. Gray hummed softly as his head settled back onto the bed. His cheeks heating up as he drifted back to sleep. 

For months after this incident he continued to push away Juvia in public. The only noticeable difference being while his words were harsher, they lost any malice they had previously had. She continued to follow him around, worried about his safety and virtue. But most of all, Juvia longed to see him smile. She had been the one to find him locked in his apartment after he returned from Crocus. His tale of Ur and now Ultear’s demise allowed her to be there for him in solidarity. She advised, reluctantly, to seek out Lyon when he had the chance. If anyone could understand the pain of losing Ultear, it would be him. Not a week later, the water mage followed him back to his apartment to find his fellow pupil waiting at the front door for him. The taller wizard gave Gray one glance before forcibly grabbing and hugging him. 

The raven haired man struggled momentarily against Lyon’s embrace before giving in and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Once Gray regained composure, he ushered Lyon into the building. A few minutes later Gray opened the windows to his apartment, his eyes scanning the square around his home. When they finally landed on Juvia, her cheeks blushed brightly at being caught in the act. He merely shook his head and gestured for her to come upstairs. 

“Do me a favor,” he told her as he opened the door, dangling a key in front her. “Stop sneaking around my apartment and just come in from now on, will ya?” 

“Of course, dear,” she accepted the key before he could change his mind. 

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and speaking of nothing of importance. When it became too late, Lyon rose to head back to Lamia Scale. Juvia waited for some cue from either of them as to what to do next. Gray gazed at them both expectantly, without room for argument he said sternly “come on, let’s go to bed.” 

Their lives were complicated as it got. Their lives were constantly on the line, their schedules were different and their feelings were conflicted. Holding each other close was easy, simple. Their arms and legs entangled, reaching out to shelter each other from the rest of the world. At some point, hugs melted into kisses. Kisses melted into moans of pleasure in the black of night. In the daylight, they acted as if nothing had ever transpired between them. But in the shadows they had made something for themselves. 

Sometimes Lyon would be off with Lamia Scale, Gray with Team Natsu, and Juvia with a partner or on her own. Days when Juvia would come back to an empty apartment made her heart hurt. She’d proceed to make enough dinner for three. If no one came, she’d curl up in Gray’s bed hopping to wake up next to a warm body or two. She spent her free days at the guild or roaming Magnolia with her friends from Fairy Tail. Her afternoons were filled with romance novels and perfecting her craft. Gray would often come back past sunset to her meditating in the middle of his living room—dinner being kept warm on the stove.

It wasn’t unheard of to have multiple mates, although uncommon. None of them had really considered themselves to be in a real relationship until the first time they had to deal with Lyon’s rut. Gray and Juvia attempted to argue that the other was more deserving to stay with him, until the alpha had dragged them both to bed to ravage them. That had been the end of the discussion. 

Juvia, being a beta, had a hard time understanding gender dynamics. She lacked the ability or drive to detect roles of others. When they first became intimate quickly realized why it had taken so long for she and Gray to get together. Male omegas were rare, and although they could pair with a female beta or even a female omega, they tended to shy away from relationships without an alpha. From time to time, Juvia felt hindered by this fact. Wondering if with their shared past and symmetrical orientations, if she was keeping Gray and Lyon from being together. Lyon was always quick to remind her that she kept the peace in their home. 

“We would’ve destroyed ourselves without you,” the silver haired man would whisper to her. 

“More like I would’ve pummeled his dumb face in by now,” his raven haired counterpart would chuckle into her other ear. 

Gray was subtler in his appreciation for her. He didn’t say out right how much he loved her. It came in quiet ways. In the way breakfast was always hot and ready when she awoke. In the way he held her in the shower, and even more during baths. It how she could calm an argument with one stern look. Even in the way he would look up at both of them in adoration as he went down on one while stroking the other. He never let either of them feel like second fiddle to the other. Despite being an omega, Gray was rarely one to be submissive. He kept their relationship constantly evolving, never stagnant. 

Lyon for his part was a much gentler alpha than most. His age over the other two allowed him the experience necessary to keep his instincts in check. Having two mates made it easier for him to relinquish control of their outside interactions, but simultaneously harder to keep his emotions in check when he either of them came home bruised and cut. The older man knew better than to doubt his mates, but that didn’t stop them from reminding him they could handle themselves. 

The winter of the year X795, saw some of the highest levels of snowfall in Magnolia history. Juvia had been gone on a mission for a few weeks, so she had missed the first snowfall of the season. She reached their apartment just in time for another, stronger, storm to set in. She wondered to herself as she climbed his staircase just when she had started thinking of his apartment as her home. 

Juvia unlocked the door, but before she could remove her key the door swung wide open. A smile graced her lips as she received an onslaught of pecks over her face and slowly down the side of her neck. 

“Can I come in first, sweetheart?” The water mage giggled.

Lyon temporarily ceased his assault, blushing slightly, “of course, my love.” 

“How is he?” Juvia inquires as she sees notices the spicy aroma wafting from the kitchen. 

“Temperamental as always,” the alpha rolls his eye playfully. 

“I can hear you, y’ know?” Gray hollers from across the apartment. 

They both laugh at the bitterness in the omega’s voice. “Coming, darling,” Juvia replies almost as loudly as she gestures for Lyon not to accost their lover. 

Sauntering in, she comes up from behind the ice mage. Placing her chin gently on his right shoulder as her arms come around to caress him. The omega was currently heavily pregnant with their first child. Lyon’s child really, but they had been together for so long there was no point in denying the baby would have three parents. 

“How are you, darling?” Juvia murmured as she pats his stomach lightly. 

Gray turned his head slightly to peck her forehead as he continued to stir the pot of stew he was meticulously working on. “‘M alright, just wish this kid would cut me some slack so I could finish the damn food.” 

“Why didn’t you have Lyon make dinner then?” she asked in a neutral, yet soft, tone hopping not to incur his wrath. 

“I offered to make it,” Lyon quipped from behind them. “He insisted on doing it himself.” 

“Your stupid alpha has been keeping me on lock down since you left,” Gray informed the woman matter-of-factly. 

“Oh so he’s _my_ mate now?” the beta smirks as she holds back a laugh. “I thought he was _our_ mate.” 

“Nuh-uh, no way would a mate of mine put a twenty-pound thing inside me to shove out.” The omega argues as he uses his free hand to massage his back; a feeble attempt to relieve the strain he had been feeling all day. 

“Hmm, I see,” Juvia hums as she removes his hand and begins to massage’s the younger man’s back herself. “Well maybe next time I’ll be the pregnant one. Then perhaps my darling omega mate can be there for me when our alpha doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” 

Gray nods with mild content. “That would teach him,” he says bitterly. 

“Do I get any say in this matter?” Lyon protests from the table. 

“No,” they said in unison. Juvia mostly to get on Gray’s good side, but sacrifices had to be made to keep him as stress free as possible. 

“Here,” she takes the wooden spoon from her pregnant mate and ushers him to sit next to their alpha. “Darling why don’t you let Lyon rub your feet while I get dinner on the table?” 

Gray begins to protests but lets out a moan of ecstasy as the older male works the strain out of his swollen ankle. The omega ultimately huffs in agreement, relinquishing control of the meal. 

“Man, this kid better be one hell of an ice mage for coming during the middle of a storm like this,” the raven haired man complains. 

Both of his mates stop in their tracks. They glance at each other before looking back at Gray, whose breath has gone shallow. His eyes are squinted shut as rubs slow circles in his stomach which was visibly harder than before. 

“A-are you in labor?!” Lyon shouts in disbelief. 

“I’ve been in labor all day, numskull,” the younger man growls. 

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner, dear?” his beta mate sighed, trying to keep her rage in check. Typical of Gray to put off important things in lieu of pride. 

“Waiting…on you,” Gray hissed the pain worsening. “wasn’t…that-t…b-bad.” 

“Has your water broken yet?” she knelt down, kissing his forehead gently. 

Gray moans while nodding his head, the contraction slowly subsiding. “When I was in the tub this morning. Totally ruined my bath water.” 

“This morning!?” Lyon screeched. “Gray—”

“There’s no time for squabbling,” Juvia interrupted. “Lyon carry Gray to bed. We have to see how far he is along. He could give birth at any moment.” 

Lyon complied without a second thought, hauling the younger ice mage off as he protested. 

“I’m fine! This kid isn’t anywhere near coming out yet! Put me down you greedy Vulcan!” 

“Don’t fight with him Gray!” Juvia rushed to the bathroom to grab towels and a basin for warm water to bring into their bedroom. 

Lyon was still helping their mate take off his pants as she came bustling in. As she put everything down, a new contraction came with even more fervor than the last. The omega moaned lowly. 

“How often have you been having these?” Lyon demands as he positions himself behind Gray on the bed. 

“Every three minutes since I started dinner,” he pants as soon as he can get a large enough breath of air. 

“I could’ve made you dinner,” Lyon insists again. 

“That wasn’t the point Lyon!” Gray snapped back, meanwhile Juvia rubbed his inner thighs as she inspected the hole the baby would be coming out of. “I needed to stand so the kid would drop lower. I had been having the same contractions all day and nothing was helping. Suddenly, I’m up for ten minutes and she was ready to pop out.” 

“You’re both dead when this is over,” Juvia mumbles angrily. “For now Gray this baby is coming fast. Its head is already half way out what were you thinking?” The beta huffed, “nevermind, on your next contraction you need to push.” 

He nodded weakly as he braced himself against his alpha, both of them pulling his legs back against him for better compression. Gray began to scream as the worst contraction yet came on while he attempted to push. 

“That’s it darling, keep going,” the woman coaxed him. The baby’s head was all the way out by the end of the contraction. The next contraction after that came almost a minute later, pushing out the baby’s shoulders had been the hardest part. The baby came out wailing at full force. When the omega was done, he collapsed backwards onto the other man who worked to kiss the sweat off of his forehead. 

The water mage filled the basin with warm water as she used some to cut the umbilical cord. She cooed softly at the child while gently bathing it. Soothing the child as she went. 

“Hello precious,” Juvia murmured, “thank you for waiting patiently. I’m your momma.” 

She kissed the girl’s forehead with adoration. Quickly, she wrapped her a soft blanket. She removed her shoes before climbing into bed next to Gray. Lyon sat behind the both as he took in his entire family in his arms. Carefully, she hands the child over to Gray. 

The ice mage in question is brimming in tears as he looks down at her. Her white hair is barely noticeable but it covers her entire head. She already exhibits Gray’s pout as she stares at them curiously. “Hey, kid,” Gray chuckled. “They never even knew what hit ‘em right?” 

“She’s perfect,” Lyon adds in awe. 

“What are we going to name her?” Juvia adds while stroking the little girl’s head with her forefinger. 

“I was thinking of calling her Miyuki,” Gray looked up to his mates with pride. “Miyuki Ultear Vastia Lockser Fullbuster.” 

The pair hum in approval. Before Lyon adds thoughtfully “perhaps it’s time we figure out how to consolidate our surnames.” 

“Yea ok,” the omega acquiesces. “As long as there’s no hyphenating crap, Miyuki and I are on board.” 

Juvia sighs in relief, perhaps it hadn’t been the most conventional method to child birth. But then again, when had they ever been conventional?

**Author's Note:**

> I usually only write fanfiction when I see a need in a fandom. There was a lack of polyamory in Fairy Tail that I wanted to fill. I might publish more soon but this is something I really wanted to get off my chest. 
> 
> Miyuki translates roughly to beautiful snow, which I thought was fitting since snow is an intermediary between water and ice.


End file.
